l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Kaiten
Kakita Kaiten acted as a regent for the Crane Clan after the death of Doji Kuwanan until his son, Doji Kurohito would be old enough to become the Crane Clan Champion. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman Secrets of the Crane, p. 45 Family Kaiten was uncle of Kakita Kyruko. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman War Against the Shadow Kaiten was informed at Kyuden Kakita by Ginawa and Matsu Hiroru that hundred of ancestors had been slaughtered by the Shadows. Clan Letter to the Crane #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Crane Civil War Ends The Crane Civil War that had erupted between the Daidoji Daimyo, Daidoji Uji, and the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kuwanan, weakened the Crane Clan. Kaiten sent a letter to all the Crane Daimyos to gather again all the crane under one banner. Daidoji Uji was told why his ancestor Daidoji Yurei, who did no longer talk to him. Yueri's soul was one of the slaughtered ancestors. Kaiten demanded to lead an army to fight the Shadows that had been gathered at the troll city of Volturnum. Uji returned to Kuwanan Hidden Emperor, p. 66 in the presence of Kaiten Hawks and Falcons (Fire and Shadow flavor) and the Crane Clan raced united to Volturnum. Secrets of the Crane, p. 9 Volturnum Kaiten fought at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. He saw how the nezumi guided the parted legions to the gates of the city, at each step giving their lives. Mat'tck (Soul of the Empire flavor) He was part of the thousand samurai that reached Volturnum's gates. The Battle at Oblivion's Gate Sensei Kaiten was the sensei of Kakita Noritoshi, Clan Letter to the Crane #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) as Master of the Kakita Dueling Academy. Way of the Ninja, p. 96 Thousand Years of Steel Once each generation, the Kakita family and Mirumoto family schools held a contest at the Valley of the Two Generals, to determine the strength of the two honored schools and which school's techniques were better taught in reverence to the ancient duel performed by Kakita and Mirumoto long ago. When Kakita Kaiten and Mirumoto Uso met for a duel of respect, as masters of their respective schools Clan Letter to the Crane #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Swordsmaster (Honor Bound flavor) the two swordsmen worked together to settle the differences between their two families by designing the set of kata known as the Thousand Years of Steel, and the kata were now taught by all the major bushi schools of the Great Clans. Way of the Samurai, p. 12 War of Spirits When in 1138 the returned spirit Hantei XVI declared war upon Toturi I, the War of Spirits, internal conflict wracked the Crane as spirit faction sought to usurp power. Imperial Histories, p. 221 Following Doji Kurohito's gempukku in the year 1147, Kuwanan's son assumed the Championship of the Crane and moved to suppress the rebellious spirits during the War of Spirits. Imperial Histories, p. 225 Fukurokujin, the Fortune of Wisdom, had guided Kaiten unharmed during many years of struggle. Hero's Redemption (Storyline Tournament Result)] Second Yasuki War Kaiten had favored opinion about began the Second Yasuki War with the Crab to retake the Yasuki lands, because he guessed the Shadowlands were weak. Kakita Kaiten (Gold flavor) Death In 1159, Kaneka marched on Friendly Traveler Village blocking the Crane retreat. Kaiten issued a challenge to Kaneka Face Me! (Dark Allies flavor) and Kaneka won the duel, killing Kaiten. This duel marked Kaiten's first defeat and a major turning point in the war over the Yasuki estates. New Kakita Daimyo Kaiten had named Kakita Noritoshi as his succesor as Kakita Daimyo, Kakita Yariga (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) over Toshimoko's older brother and true son of Seppun Toshiken, Kakita Atoshi. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf After Death In 1160 the spirit of Kaiten was seen in Toshi Ranbo as one of the souls called forth from Naishi during the cleanse of the cursed sword Chukandomo. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman External Links * Kakita Kaiten (Honor Bound) * Kakita Kaiten Exp (Spirit Wars) Category:Crane Clan Leaders